Crimson Lilies of 20
by Roxius
Summary: Here’s a ’20 sentence drabble’ fic. Unlike the ‘Madison X Kim’ one, this story is kind of dark. The pairing is Zant X Midna. Warning: a lot of nasty stuff is going on in here! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crimson Lilies of 15  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: T to M (implied rape, cutting, Character death, torture, ect.)  
Pairing: Zant X Midna  
Summary: Here's a '15 sentence drabble' fic. Unlike the 'Madison X Kim' one, this story is kind of dark. The pairing is Zant X Midna. Warning: a lot of nasty stuff is going on in here! Please R & R!

* * *

**1. ****Rape**

Midna closes her eyes, wishing it would all be over. Unfortunately, with her eyes closed, all she can feel is Zant's icy-cold hands pressed against her body…

**2. ****Hate**

Midna says she hates Zant. The Twilight King did not believe her. In his eyes, to love is to hate and to hate is to love.

**3. ****Pain**

Zant watches in silence as the young imp sliced her wrist against the jagged stonewall, cutting it open. A drop of the crimson liquid splashes onto the floor and Zant leaves the room…

**4. ****Struggle**

Midna screams with all her might. She pulls against the chains attached to her arms, hoping, by some miracle, that she'll get free. Zant places a gloved-hand against Midna's soft face and whispers, "It is useless to struggle…"

**5. ****Death**

Zant noticed, as he watched the Twilight Princess, that tears would fall down her face every so often. 'She must be thinking of her family…' thought the armored man as he retreated to his room.

**6. ****Kiss**

Sometimes, while Midna is asleep (which has become a rare occasion), Zant would step in quietly and give her a small kiss on the cheek. Of course, Midna was only pretending to sleep.

**7. ****Link**

Zant knew what truly separated him and Midna. It was the boy in green…Link. Without a word, Zant unsheathed his sword and stood up to confront the legendary hero.

**8. ****Useless**

Zant loved to torture Midna. As he rubbed his body gently against hers, he put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "You're useless…you're useless…you're useless…" It always made Zant smile when Midna started crying.

**9. Thoughts**

In Midna's eyes, Zant was a horrible, perverted bastard that deserved to die. In Zant's eyes, Midna is his little princess to fulfill all his personal desires.

**10. Horror**

Midna quickly turned her head and closed her eyes as Zant slaughtered an innocent man in front of her eyes. Zant dropped the mangled corpse on top of her, and sneered as she screamed out in horror.

**11. Dare**

"I dare you…" Midna glared bravely at Zant as he dangled his sword inches from her throat. After a few seconds, Zant put his sword away and muttered, "It's not worth it…" Midna wished that Zant would just kill her already.

**12. Virgin**

Midna clenched her teeth as Zant and his putrid breath touched her face. "Poor, poor sweet girl…" he whispered. Zant smiled and a small chuckle erupted from his throat as he said, "You aren't a virgin anymore…"

**13. When I come around**

Zant knew that the green boy was nearing his castle. 'He's after Midna, obviously…' thought the Twilight King as he gently stroked one of the imp girl's ears. Zant bent down to her and whispered, "When I come around again, I'm going to kill you…"

**14. Heart**

Midna could feel her heart beat faster as Zant's footsteps come closer. Soon, the Twilight King entered the room, carrying the dead corpse of Link himself. A single tear slid down her face as Zant tossed the corpse away and said, "Time to die…"

**15. Nirvana**

"Do you really want this? Are you ready to die?" "Yes…I want to finally be at peace…" "……I love you…" "…..Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**16. Fire**

The flames licked at his bare chest. It pressed against his face. Zant, however, stood his ground. He would not allow this hell fire to take his life...or Midna's.

**17. Desire**

Zant had many desires. When he was just a young boy, he had desired to be the Twilight King. Unfortunately, the sick hand of fate had to come into play. Now, he was nothing more than a empty shell proctecting a dead doll.

**18. Smile**

Midna had never seen anyone move so...quickly. Zant was warping around the battlefield, giving the boy in green a huge headache. Midna smirked a bit at Link's confusion, but it quickly subsided. Suddenly, a blade sliced through Link's ribcage.

**19. Silence**

Zant and Midna never truly talked. The silence did all the speaking for them.

**20. End**

As Zant felt his neck bone snap, one final image formed in his mind: Midna. Zant smiled at that thought for a moment before everything went dark...


End file.
